


Stiles's Pack

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, young alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: How is Stiles handeling being a young alpha? How is the pack dealing? What do they do to bond?Now we are onto how the Pack works after Stiles's becomes an alpha. This will be mostly gen, pack bonding chapters with a little backstory into pack dynamics and such.





	Stiles's Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another work in my series of Alpha Stiles. This one is going to be quite gen and backstory-like, just as "Claudia's Pack", but now we've moved onto a little older Stiles, a little different pack. Hopefully you like this, please subscribe to the whole series, as I add works and chapters randomly, to where in the timeline I get inspiration. Hopefully soon, I'll start a new work, where it will follow Derek and Stiles' relationship, from start to BDSM.... ;)

“Stiles, they’re just out with friends from work. It’s completely normal that they seek company elsewhere,” said John, trying to sound calm and even. 

 

Stiles is pacing in front of him, packing the food and putting away the empty, unused plates. 

 

“See? Even you are lying to me. Something  _ is _ wrong. I’m not good enough for you if you feel the need to bend the truth around me if two of my betas don’t even want to show up for a meeting. For dinner.”  

 

Stiles’ voice cracks at the last word, but at fifteen, he can blame it on puberty. However, John can’t quite blame his own anxious sweating on his age. He’ll have to face the fact that it’s his alpha being upset that’s getting to him. 

 

Everybody else from the pack had left; they did so as soon as Stiles barked that the meeting was cancelled until “they could all gather in one place at the same time.” With one look, John had sent Jordan to look for Connor and Brian. 

 

“Son, you know you’re enough for me. You’re a good alpha, just like your mother. I’m sorry for trying to excuse Connor and Brian.” 

 

“Dad, they joined with Mom. They didn’t sign up for having a teen alpha. They’ve missed dinner three times in a row, they’re not working, and I’ve let them know in advance for the last two nights that I have important news. You know as well as I do that this wouldn’t have come up with Mom as alpha.” 

 

“I know Stiles, I’m sorry.” John gives up on trying to make things better. He just has no clue why the other men would act like this. Instead, he just hugs his son and drags him to the living room. 

 

“Do you need to go out running? Or is Netflix okay?” 

 

Stiles just cuddles down on the couch, grabbing blankets and pillows. 

 

“Netflix it is.” 

 

*****

 

John sits there thinking as the series on the screen keeps going, even though Stiles fell asleep about an hour ago. 

 

He’s just thinking about rousing Stiles to go to bed when he hears Jordan’s car coming up, followed by Connor’s. 

 

“If you’re tired, you’d better go straight to bed. If you think you’re up for it, come into the living room.” John says, voice even and loud enough for them to hear it outside.

 

When he can hear them coming their way, he wakes Stiles up. “Son, they’re here now.” 

 

It takes a minute for Stiles to wake up properly. By then, Connor and Brian are both standing in front of them. 

 

“Is everybody still awake?” Stiles asks,  to which John nods. 

 

“Well, tell them we’ll be having a meeting in thirty minutes. Connor, Brian, I think we should take a walk outside.” 

 

The two men follow Stiles out, far enough that the rest of the pack can’t eavesdrop.

 

Connor opens his mouth, clearly ready to excuse himself, but Stiles hold up his hand and starts instead. 

 

“I want to know what you feel your place in the pack is.” 

 

Connor looks shocked, so Brian speaks up. “We’re your betas, Alpha, and we’re sorry for our absence.” 

 

“Absence? Is this like school attendance for you? Do you even want to be my betas? I know you came for her pack, for her protection, not some kid. I know it must be hard to have to follow the lead of an alpha so young, so if I’m not what you need, I completely understand.” Stiles says, a few tears falling as he talks about his mom. 

 

Connor and Brian look at each other in shock and shake their heads at the same time. 

 

“Stiles, no, we just, we’ve been talking about how we should offer to leave. Not because you aren’t enough for us; you’re a great alpha,” Connor starts, sounding resolute but sad. 

 

Brian cuts in, “That’s why we haven’t said anything, because we don’t really  _ want _ to leave, so we’ve just been avoiding the whole pack while we try to man up to offer.” 

 

Connor continues, “We’ve just been thinking that as you grow older you should choose your own pack. You’ve never had a choice with us, we aren’t family or long-grown family friends. We sure as hell aren’t part of your chosen little pack of teenagers. You’re just too young to be stuck with us pack members.” 

 

Stiles just stares at them incredulously. “ _ Stuck with? _ ” His face twists this way and that as he goes through disbelief, shock, understanding, and then it all ends as he bursts into laughter. 

“So, if I get this right, I thought you guys  _ wanted _ to leave because I wasn’t a good enough alpha, and you thought you  _ should _ leave because you weren’t good enough betas for me? This is some high-class drama.” 

 

Connor and Brian both smile back, because when put like that, it all sounds terribly amusing. 

 

“Well, first thing’s first. I did choose you. It didn’t take a lot of thinking, but when I reached out and bonded with all of you after I realised I was Alpha, that was a choice. Sure, you were all tethered to the alpha power I’d inherited, but it was my choice who I’d take into my pack. Second, I’m not  _ stuck  _ with you, but you two are stuck coming to dinner every night for like a month. Now, let’s hurry up and finish that damn meeting.” 

 

They smile and before Stiles can register it, the two have lifted him up by the knees, running home.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. This was beta'd by argento-capitani on tumblr, therootednomad on AO3. She makes sure my works flow and sound like a human being wrote them ;) 
> 
> Please, comment, even with what or whom you'd like the next chapter to follow. I'm also vanessawolfie on tumblr, so you can also come chat there. I am definately open to prompts in this universe. I have certain headcanons, but I'll at least try !


End file.
